Perfect
by AGirlWithTheBrokenSmile
Summary: Because she was everything, and I was nothing. She was perfect, and I wasn't. Unrequited Dominique/Teddy and Teddy/Victoire


**Perfect**

Pain.

That's all I felt as I stood in front of the shiny glass mirror in the dressing room, staring at the person inside of it, that couldn't possibly be me. She was beautiful; her red hair was curled elegantly, and pulled up and pinned on the top of her head, a few escaped strands covering her electric blue eyes. She was wearing eyeshadow and eyeliner, and was dressed in a blue dress that went down past her knees.

Agony.

I took a deep, shuddering breath and closed my eyes, lowering my head. I could hear the chattering of people outside, and the organist practicing the music for the ceremony. I tried to black everything and everyone out, concentrating on taking deep, long breaths to calm myself down.

Betrayal.

A memory floated to the surface of my mind. I was outside, lying on the grass, staring at the big blue sky, next to _him. _We were laughing, and pointing up at the clouds. I forced myself back out of the happy moment and peeled my eyes open. I glanced once more at the mirror in front of me; there wasn't even a strand of hair out of place.

Tears.

I hadn't shed any in the past few days. Instead, I had spent most of my time in my room on the third floor of our cottage. I had held back the pain and tears, because I knew that there would come a time when I was really going to need them.

Sadness.

"It's time," a soft, sympathetic voice said from the back of the room. My head snapped around; it was Ginny. She stood in front of me with a sad smile on her face. "Are you ready?" She asked, stepping towards me.

I sighed and nodded weakly. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Numb.

I couldn't even comprehend anything as I stepped out of the dressing room and walked down the aisle. I took my place at the front of the church, next to my cousin Lily, and turned to face the congregation. They all sat, talking excitedly. I could see Uncle Harry, Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione and most of the family in the first few rows. I fought to keep a smile on my face, but it was even more difficult than I had ever imagined. Most likely because I had never imagined that _this _could ever happen.

Silence.

For a moment, everything went quiet, and the congregation turned and faced the back of the church. I took one more deep breath, and tried my hardest not to look at _him, _who was standing right next to me, looking as cheerful as ever, though quite nervous as well. Then, the music started, and there she was.

Stunning.

She looked absolutely amazing in her flowing white dress. Her blonde hair was curled and resting on her shoulders. She walked gracefully, down the aisle, her arm hooked with her father's. She had the world's biggest, most charming smile on her face as she glided down the tan carpet, her chin in the air.

Memories.

It was as if the whole church had faded away, and I was left in a memory once again. This time, I was sitting with _him _at the Gryffindor table. He was ecstatically telling me all about classes, Quidditch, and after-school activities. I smiled from the precious memory; it was one from the time before he started dating _her. _

Anger.

She knew I had a crush on him, but she still accepted anyway. Of course, who could possibly blame her for making such a choice? He was funny, charming, handsome, brave, loyal, and unbelievably kind. Any girl who had him was, in my eyes, the luckiest girl on the planet. You don't come across a boy like him every century.

Moments.

Time passed painfully slow as she walked up to the front of the church, Lucy casting flowers petals down before her. I glued my eyes to the floor, taking deep breaths once more; but I could barely get them in. How _could _she? How could she marry him when she knew I was in love with him? I had to remind myself once more; who could turn him down?

Why?

Why was this happening to _me_? What had I ever done to be plunged into such a terrible situation such as this? Had I done something _wrong_? Was this life's cruel way of punishing me for something?

Nothing.

That's what I was. I was nothing, absolutely _nothing _compared to _her. _She was gorgeous, funny, bright, optimistic, kind, charming…

She was _everything, _and I was _nothing. _

Nothing, nothing, nothing…

She was perfect, and I wasn't.

Perfect, perfect, perfect…

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard, "Do you, Ted Remus Lupin, take Victoire Fleur Weasley, to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

I looked at Teddy, determined to see him one last time before he was forever taken from me. I stared into his beautiful amber eyes as he spoke the two words that tore him away for me.

"I do."

**I know, really depressing, but it suddenly hit me out of nowhere. I hope you enjoyed it, and I would love it if you reviewed!**


End file.
